Spacel (Race)
History Appearances Body Dimorphisms * There are many different horns/antlers and wings Spacels can have, these things allow them protection or the ability to fly with physical means when they are drained on power, although their wings are not used very often spacels born without are seen as doomed to be grounded if they loose their power. * Some wings have different properties than others some are a physical wing that is attached to the spacel and and be retracted into the spacels body when not used, others are a comprise of fluid and matter that floats on the outside of the spacels' body and is used to fly that way as if it were a fake water/cloud-like wing but still functional. List of Horn Dimorphisms * Ram Horns * Candy Corn/Small Horns * Basic Horns/Medium Horns * Unihorn/One Horn * Antelope/Gazelle Horns * Velvet Antlers * Small Antlers * Bull Horns * Bun/Peg Horns * Leaf/Roman Horns * PC/Ball Horns * Large Antlers List of Wing Dimorphisms * Bird Wings (Physical (Attached)) * Basic Bat (Physical (Attached)) * Witch Hat Bat (Physical (Attached)) * Awkward Bat (Physical (Attached)) * Punk Bat (Half Physical (Attached) Half Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Diamond (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Shark Bat (Physical (Attached)) * Hook (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Wifi/Half Rings (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Spill (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Cloud 1 (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) * Cloud 2 (Incorporeal (Non-attached)) List of Tail Dimorphisms Rarity List for Each Tail - Contrails * Contrail Common * Contrail Uncommon * Contrail Rare Corals * Coral Common * Coral Uncommon * Coral Rare Conbrims * Conbrim Common * Conbrim Uncommon * Conbrim Rare * Basic/Common Tail * Gecko Tail * Chameleon Tail * Sailfin Tail * Paddle Tail Newt Tail * Split Tail * Tadpole Tail * Axolotl Tail * Crocodile Tail Sexual Dimorphisms * All Spacels have galaxy markings on their, chest, ears, and tails. All Spacels have galaxy markings within their eyes, paws, tongues and other area where 'fluid' can show through. * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * There are some rare instances where a infant will be born with out their chest marking, this is seen as unnatural to spacels, although the child and parent will not be killed, they will most likely be ostracized or ignored, there are some rare cases when this small birth defect goes unnoticed tho due to the child having the chance of long fur. Genetic Dimorphisms Star-Gazer Wanderer Winter-Blazer Sub-Genetic/Disease-Base Dimorphisms Overseer Supernova Constrial Spacel '-' (Original/Space Variation) Coral Spacel -''' ('''Ocean Variation) Conbrim Spacel - (Venom Variation) Color Variations: * Although Albinism and Melanism are something that can occur it is usually within specific Genetic Dimorphisms '''such as '''Star-Gazers (Albinism) '''or with in the '''Sub-Genetic/Disease-Base Dimorphism Supernova (Melanism) '''which as stated before caused by illness, but there are some rare cases where '''Winter-blazers have had Albinism but this is very rare and only occurs about 1 in ever 2,000 births. There are also some rare cases where a Winter-blazer or a Wanderer will have very dark colors almost close to a Supernova's but this is a rare case but not as rare as albinism in Winter-blazers in which this occurs about 1 every 1,000 births. * Fur Dyeing is possible as well as tattooing if fur is shaved down in a spot and allowed to thin grow back * Many fur colors are possible do to the large amounts of radiation and energies spacels asorb though their life * Crazy fur patterns and colors are not necessarily possible or allowed although some old spacel designs have them they are no long allowed. Height Differences: Anthropomorphic Heights * Constrial Spacel: 5-7 feet tall w/o height of ears. 7-9 with ear height. * Coral Spacel: 3.50-4.50 feet tall w/o height of ears. 5.50-6.50 with ear height. * Conbrim Spacel: 6-10 feet tall w/o height of ears. 8-12 with ear height Animalia Heights * Constrial Spacel: 8-10 feet tall w/o height of ears. 10-12 with ear height. * Coral Spacel: 4-6 feet tall w/o height of ears. 6-8 with ear height. * Conbrim Spacel: 12-14 feet tall w/o height of ears. 14-18 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Heights (Not Permanent) = Smallest Power-morph = * Constrial Spacel: 1-3 feet tall w/o height of ears. 3-6 with ear height. * Coral Spacel: 9-11 feet tall w/o height of ears. 12-14 with ear height. * Conbrim Spacel: 4-5 feet tall w/o height of ears. 6-7 with ear height = Largest Power-morph = * Constrial Spacel: 33-66 feet tall w/o height of ears. 44-88 with ear height. * Coral Spacel: 11-44 feet tall w/o height of ears. 22-66 with ear height. * Conbrim Spacel: 66-99 feet tall w/o height of ears. 88-121 with ear height Average Weight Differences: Anthropomorphic Weights ''' (these are only averages) * Constrial Spacel: 100-300 lbs * Coral Spacel: 80-100 lbs * Conbrim Spacel: 200-600 lbs '''Animalia Weights (these are only averages) * Constrial Spacel: 400-800 lbs * Coral Spacel: 200-400 lbs * Conbrim Spacel: 200-600 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weights (Not Permanent) (these are only averages) = Largest Power-morph = * Constrial Spacel: 34,000-80,000 lbs * Coral Spacel: 14,000-60,000 lbs * Conbrim Spacel: 68,000-114,000 lbs Powers/Abilities Other Information * Fluid * Spacel Biology * Spacel Culture * Spacel Technology * Spacel Groups and Factions Category:Races Category:Anthropomorphic